


Кое-что о видовом разнообразии

by Charaa



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Horror, Humor, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charaa/pseuds/Charaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фауна (и не только фауна) мегаполисов весьма разнообразна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о видовом разнообразии

**Author's Note:**

> Черный юмор и немного описаний расчлененки.

Констебль Кент рубил труп.  
Топор вздымался и падал размеренно и методично. Всполох света на лезвии, глухое «чвяк» – и у тела уже нет одной, а затем и второй ступни. С коленями и тазобедренными суставами одним ударом справиться не вышло и, отложив топор, констебль взялся за нож.  
Кожа, мышцы слой за слоем, сухожилия, обнажить кости и соединяющий их сустав… теперь можно отложить нож и снова взять топор. Поглощенный работой, он не замечал, что лужа крови уже вплотную подобралась к его ногам.  
Зазвенел будильник.  
Кент рубил труп уже третью ночь подряд – во сне инспектора Чандлера.  
  
***  
Хмурое и серое зимнее утро мертвое тело под рухнувшей на него раскидистой рябиной совсем не красило.  
– Ее что, топором разделывали? – Конец вопроса Райли смазал зевок. Красные ягоды рябины рассыпавшимися бусинами покрывали и тело, и тротуар, и траву вокруг.   
Среди разорванных мышц белели кости предплечья и бедра. Сухие ветки пропороли грудную клетку, пришпилив тело к земле не хуже копий.  
– Скорее зубами. Волчьими, – фыркнул Манселл, заботливо вручая сонной Райли стаканчик с кофе.  
– Последний волк был убит в конце семнадцатого века в Шотландии, – назидательно поправила Манселла склонившаяся над трупом доктор Ллевеллин. – Так что ваша версия, констебль, малоправдоподобна. А раны, которые вы можете наблюдать, нанесены обломанными ветками рухнувшего дерева.  
  
– Эй, мистер, – Чандлера деликатно подергали за рукав. – Смотрите, что я нашла! На дереве висит. И я ее руками не трогала – я телевизор смотрю!  
К инспектору Чандлеру животные и дети питали иррациональное доверие. Но сам инспектор вряд ли разделял эти чувства. Во всяком случае, отступить от жизнерадостной девчушки в пушистой цыпляче-желтой курточке и от тяжелой металлической подвески, раскачивающейся на отломанном сучке, ему явно хотелось.   
Кент понаблюдал, как Чандлер, вытянув из кармана перчатки, взял у Ллевеллин пакет для сбора улик. Как аккуратно забрал находку, как Майлз что-то проворчал инспектору в спину. Потом вздохнул – и пошел опрашивать дальше свидетелей. По широкой дуге обогнув рябину.  
  
***  
День не задался с самого утра.  
По всему столу разноцветным пшеном были рассыпаны кнопки – второй раз за последнюю неделю. Чья это шутка или намек, Чандлер понимать отказывался, а гадать не хотел. Поэтому поступил, как и в предыдущий раз: листом бумаги сгреб все кнопки обратно в коробочку. Про себя отметив, что жалобу на уборщицу надо все же написать.  
Потом его отловил Бакан и, загнав в подвал, начал увлеченно рассказывать детские сказки про охотников на вампиров и ведьм. Для пущего эффекта размахивая фотографией найденной на месте преступления подвески. «Джо, она серебряная! Понимаешь, серебряная!»  
Будто Чандлер этого не знал.  
Вечером в магазине по дороге домой не оказалось любимого сорта соевого соуса и маринованного имбиря. А стоило выйти на улицу, как из-за плеча вопросили:  
– Вы верите в вампиров? – с интимным и влажным придыханием.  
Чандлер отмахнулся, не глядя.  
Брызги крови на манжетах рубашки он заметил, лишь подойдя к машине.  
Перед домом бегали и играли дети – в «вампиров» и «пришельцев», как Чандлер понял из криков. Кем его посчитали, «вампиром» или «пришельцем», он так и не понял, но головка чеснока откуда-то сбоку прилетела. Чандлер покрутил ее в руках и бросил в пакет с остальными продуктами.  
  
***  
Прекрасна ли Эрика в гневе или ужасна – с этим Кент не мог определиться всю сознательную жизнь. Особенно когда приходилось, как сейчас, оправдываться:  
– Я лишь хотел привлечь его внимание! И все! Эрика, все!  
– Ты это той луже, что от дядюшки Сайласа осталась, скажи!  
– Я же не знал! Я сам побоялся проколоться и попросил дядю. Вдруг бы меня у дома заметили. Представь: «Констебль, вы за мной следите?» – и смотрит грустно и понимающе, как он умеет. А я: «Да, сэр. Нет, сэр»…  
– А твой душка начальник грустно и понимающе всадил дядюшке в грудь палочки для суши! Осиновые! На всю длину!  
Эрика с размаху шлепнулась на диванчик, разметав по спинке кудри, а по сиденью – широкие юбки.  
– Но ты продолжай, братец. Я теперь хочу быть в курсе твоих инициатив. После такого-то… Чем подбивать дядюшку – мудака старого, мир его праху! – следить и насылать сны. Подарил бы лучше своему неземному инспектору «Дракулу». Или Байрона – раз он такой возвышенный и далекий от суетного мира!  
– Он их наверняка читал, – грустно вздохнул Кент. – Эрика, ну смотри: я маскируюсь, и никто не подозревает, кто я. Так может, и он?! Я же должен был проверить. Он и кнопки пересчитывает! И все узлы развязывает. Да даже серебра только в перчатках касается! – выдал он последний аргумент.   
Третья попытка оправдаться провалилась так же сокрушительно, как и две первые.   
– Проверил, Ромео? – ядовито хмыкнула сестра. – Чесноком-то зачем кидался? И к его дому ты все равно полез.   
– Он наверняка решил, что это дети. И он его, кстати, поймал на лету. Чеснок.  
  
***  
Луна в полнолуние прекрасна. Холодная и громадная на темном прямоугольнике неба, растянутом, как холст, между двумя домами…  
Последнего волка действительно убили в семнадцатом веке в Шотландии.  
Но то – волка…  
Ноздри щекотал одновременно знакомый и незнакомый запах – холодный, с оттенком тления.   
Вампиры совсем распоясались, уже и у дома крутятся. Кто-то совсем молоденький и глупый.  
Сегодня будет просто замечательная охота. И полнолуние.  
Джо Чандлер не охотился на людей – принципиально.   
Вампиры – не люди. Хотя и не олени. Их не съешь, не вцепишься в шею, мотая головой и слыша влажный хруст, с которым ломается хребет. Не вспорешь мягкий живот, добираясь до печени. А потом в горло хлещет сладкая, горячая кровь, а тонкие ноги еще подергиваются…   
Зато вампиры быстры и живучи. С ними можно долго играть, как кошке с мышью, ломая по одной кости, догоняя, потом чуть отпуская. А наигравшись – оторвать голову.   
Переливистый вой заставил оцепенело замереть все живое в радиусе двух миль вокруг.  
Оборотень встал на след.


End file.
